Relief
by lovelynote
Summary: Nitori wakes up to his senpai during an err *cough* activity in the bunk underneath him and being the naïve person that Nitori is he is obviously curious...SMUT


Relief

It was late into the night when a small grey haired boy awoke to desperate pants and the rhythmic shaking of the mattress on the bed beneath him. _Was Senpai having a nightmare?_ The small male wondered. That was until he heard his own name being spoken franticly by Rin, "Nitori…Nitori…" The sound was quiet yet pleading, the dense Nitori's eyes were wide open as he listened, _was he having a nightmare about Nitori!? _The young boy felt supremely guilty for causing his Senpai such bad dreams, and he slowly rose out of his bed to correct it. He would wake the redhead up and reassure him that everything was fine, and then his favorite part would come. Rin would put his hand on Nitori's head and ruffle his hair or pat his head. Perhaps even give him a hug this time, the small boy didn't know why his heart was fluttering as he pictured Rin's strong arms draping over him and tugging him closer. Then the shaking of the bed got more frantic as he heard muffled noises throughout the room. Nitori swiftly and silently climbed off of his bed as his feet softly padded onto the cold floor. He was about to reach his arm out to his roommate when he finally noticed that rin was in fact _not_ having a nightmare. He wasn't even sleeping. Although rin's eyes may have been shut, the rest of him was definitely awake, his pants were lost, exposing the bare skin of his thighs and toned stomach. But that was the last thing his eyes drew to. Rin had his hand tightly clamped over his dick, increasing his speed with every new pant he let out. Suddenly his back arched off of the bed and he opened his eyes to his kohai standing beside him wide eyed and flushed, panting a bit himself. He came with a long moan of said boy's name as the substance coated his heaving stomach. The small boy bit his lip so hard he was sure he tasted blood.

When the two boys finally pulled themselves together, rin was the first to speak. "Sorry for waking you." The redhead spoke quietly as he turned his head to look at the wall. He didn't know what to say to the boy near him. _Sorry you caught me jerking off beneath you and moaning your name have a nice night? _ If he lived long enough to say another word ever again. As for now he was desperately trying to become one with the mattress. Nitori was absolutely clueless as to what to say as well as it seemed. The only thing that came to mind was to lie. "I-I had a bad dream so I came down here because I was scared a-and didn't want to sleep alone- s-so I was going to ask if I could sleep with you!" He blabbed, blushing furiously. Rin mentally slapped himself. He was gonna have the chance to sleep in the same bed as that little angel and his hormones went and blew it. Ready to physically slap himself for his stupidity he stopped in his tracks as a small voice wavered throughout the room. "S-so can i…Rin?" The small boy looked at his hands wondering what could possibly possess him to ask that and call his Senpai rin! He was going to start fiddling with the hem of his shirt when he realized

1\. Rin's gaze was going to melt him if he kept staring at him like that

2\. He wasn't wearing a shirt

The boy flushed as he looked down, not daring to look at the redhead's eyes as he noticed another problem. Apparently he had been more aroused than shocked when rin didn't notice his presence because Nitori clearly had a rather hard bulge in his boxers. His hands were about to fly to cover himself but he found himself unmoving as rin's words cut through his mind. "Sure Ai…" Rin wasn't sure why he thought this was a good idea at all. Nitori was clearly turned on, and Rin was already hardening at the view of the boy, and he hadn't even cleaned himself up yet, he still had his cum on his stomach and no clothes on. If the boy slept with him it would get messy. Then he took another look at the smaller teen biting his lip with his hand covering his arousal. Worth it. The redhead gingerly extended his arm as an invitation; the grey haired angel slowly grasped it, intertwining their fingers as the shark tugged him onto his bed. The older teen couldn't help himself from pulling the boy closer, ignoring all problems both males surely had, as he squeezed the hand still in his grip and rested his lips on the pale forehead of the young teen. Involuntarily, Nitori whimpered and pressed closer. Growing in warmth as he was held tight, his breathing got heavier. The redhead was undeniably turned on by the attempted muffled noises the young lad was producing as he rubbed into rin, seemingly forgetting he was completely nude and Nitori was just wearing boxers. Rin lifted his free hand and brushed his fingertips down the whimpering boy's side down to the hem of his underwear and slowly back up. Just as he had hoped the sounds enveloping his ear increased in volume, as a layer of want replaced his voice. "S-Senpai… please touch me again." The young one was practically falling apart beside Rin. Smirking, the shark's fingers tightly gripped Nitori's hips and ground his clothed erection into his aching one. A moan rippling throughout the Uke as Rin sighed in relief. He had been imagining this happening for way to long. He did this for what seemed like hours as he could feel Nitori's hands hold tight around this waist as he got closer and closer to the edge while grinding into the redhead. "Say my name and I'll give you more, I'll make you feel _really good." _Rin slyly whispered as his hand trailed down to the edge of Nitori's boxers, giving a seductive tug. "W-wait Senpai!" the small boy mewled as he bucked into rin excitedly. The mischievous shark smirked as his lips lowered onto the short boy's neck, his teeth tracing up and down slowly. "That's not my name _Aiichirou~" _ Quivering at the feel of rin nipping him with those teeth of his he slid his hand around his elders waist, as he slowly began to run his soft hand up his throbbing shaft. "….Rin." The cute boy gasped as the redhead groaned and bit down on the exposed skin of his neck, sucking hard and licking the mark his teeth had left. Once he was satisfied with the deep colored marks and bites, that people were sure to notice, he slid down the young male's constricting boxers. His dripping length bounded onto his stomach. Nitori yelped in embarrassment as rin stopped moving and stared at the entirely naked body of the adorableness spread in front of him. All his. Light Blue eyes stared at him through a dark red face, want tangling with lust in his expression. Rin leaned towards the sight in front of him, and met his lips with Nitori's. He hadn't realized he had so much built of tension for the boy until he finally had a real chance for relief. He had wanted to kiss the boy more than anything else. Not that sex wasn't amazing; he just wanted to give the boy all of his love. Nitori felt a soft tongue drag against lips, he moaned softly which gave rin enough to slip his muscle into the others mouth, tangling together. Rin reluctantly pulled away once he was in dire need for oxygen. And the look on Nitori's face was priceless. His lips were parted and his eyes were half lidded as a seemingly permanent blush plastered onto his face while he panted rin's name over and over until the redhead thought he was gonna be hypnotized. Rin quickly slid up and between the boy's bare legs. Spreading his legs, he ran his fingers along the smaller's body onto his lips, He pushed his fingers into his mouth while the young one obediently sucked and slid his tongue along the long digits. Rin withdrew his fingers from the boy's mouth and leaned against his ear, whispering soothing words. "Ai this may hurt a bit, but bear with it please. For me." Nitori's eyes lit up at the last words of his new lover, "H-hai! I'll do my best I promise rin!" The trembling boy cooed. Gently, he inserted his middle finger trying his hardest to not elicit a loud groan as the tight ring of muscles sucked his finger in eagerly. He slowly began thrusting his finger increasing each slightly in speed. Desperate to be one with the boy in front of him, he added another finger and another all too quickly. The small boy writhed and groaned as he was stretched thoroughly by his Senpai. "R-rin…" Nitori panted as tears started to form, "please kiss me! Please…" He leaned up slightly and sighed as their lips brushed and finally collided. Rin pulled his fingers out of the boy, receiving a small whine but it was quickly stifled when rin's hard erection pressed into the boy. Stifled grunts were heard as rin pushed all the way in. "kyah! Rin! Rin!" the younger chanted rhythmically, as the redheaded boy began thrusting into the body beneath him. He was so tight it was hard not to cum from just being in him. He grabbed the metal bed frame for support while his thrusts increased in speed. He closed his eyes and tried his best to steady his breathe, he didn't wanna get out of control and hurt the fragile boy. A soft hand touched Rin's arm as he opened his eyes, Nitori was staring up at him with adoring eyes as he whispered, "Rin…i-I like it rough…" Rin thought his heart had literally stopped and he knew his penis had gotten bigger inside of the boy's tight insides. To hell with it. Nitori wanted it hard so who was Rin to deny the boy his wishes. He was just doing it for him. Yeah. Just for Nitori. He started slamming his hips into the smaller's tight ass roughly tugging grey hair between his fingers. All too suddenly the tall teen pulled out and sat back. Nitori was gonna whine, that was until rin spoke up. "Ai. Come ride my cock you little slut." The grey haired boy went 20 different shades of red before he bit his lip and crawled over to Rin. He couldn't deny the major jolt Rin's rough talk brought to him. He slowly lowered himself onto the large member beneath him mewling as he was filled once again. "Move." Was growled as Rin licked the young boy's neck, placing his hands tightly on his hips. Nitori complied without complaint as he began to slide up to the tip, while rin pulled him down harshly. The small boy was losing it. Grunts were echoing through one another's head as both boys's climbed dangerously close. "I'm gonna _~nng~_ c-cum! I-I'm…" The grey haired boy blurted as he began to grind his hips against his elder frantically. "Me too Ai…let's cum together." The redhead panted as the boy began to get tighter and tighter, squeezing him. Nitori nodded and let out a loud drawn out moan while rin simply bit his shoulder and groaned. White fluid covered the shark's torso as more of the liquid began filling Nitori. Out of breathe; they fell back while in each other's arms. "Errm Rin Senpai this might not be the time to tell you but, I really um like you. A lot." The small boy said through closed eyes and a blushing face. Gently a hand brushed against his cheek as lips were lovingly pressed into his own. Rin murmured against the boy's cheek, "I like you quite a lot as well, as you can tell…" The blue eyes looked into his sparking as Nitori threw his arms over his Senpai.

After cleaning up, they comfortably cuddled onto Nitori's _clean_ bunk and finally fell asleep while whispering sweet nothings.

Ha-ha review if you wish too :3


End file.
